Persiguiendo a Loki
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Lo conoció en un día cálido, pasó con él solo una tarde y no lo volvió a ver de nuevo. Ahora no puede olvidarlo. El viaje que hace Tony Stark siguiendo el ritmo dictado por los ojos verdes de Loki Laufeyson. Fluff.


Tony Stark estaba teniendo un terrible día.

Su mañana había empezado horrible cuando se había despertado con una terrible jaqueca y en la cama de una extraña; por regla general, Tony nunca iba a los apartamentos de sus conquistas pero ayer debió de haber estado muy borracho (énfasis en el _muy_) para haber accedido a venir aquí. Demás está decir que la chica estaba molesta porque Tony no quería quedarse, se ofendió muchísimo y le gritó de todo mientras él huía por la puerta, jurándose a sí mismo nunca volver a beber (no que eso fuera a suceder, pero bien podía pensarlo). Lo segundo malo del día fue que estaba en Long Island ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí desde el bar en el que estuvo en New York? Era una buena jodida pregunta. Simplemente este no era su día. Happy lo había recogido vario tiempo después (en el que se había encontrado de nuevo con la chica y ella había logrado abofetearlo), Tony estaba de un humor negro, con dolor de cabeza y una mejilla roja, listo para matar al primero que lo provoque. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar a casa, bañarse y cambiarse antes de que Pepper entrara y lo arrastrará metafóricamente del cuello hasta la sala de conferencia para empezar el día. Tony había logrado escapar en algún momento del día y había apagado su celular, simplemente necesitaba un maldito minuto solo ¿Nadie podía entenderlo?

Tony metió las manos en su bolsillo y caminó por Central Park, disfrutando del aire en su rostro y sintiendo como la tensión se drenaba de su cuerpo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro andaba, ya se sentía mucho mejor, un día en el parque era perfecto para la mañana tan terrible que había tenido. Claro, eso fue hasta que un perro enorme saltó sobre él y lo tumbó, ensuciando todo su traje y jadeando en su cara con su horrible aliento.

-¡Fenrir, no!-dijo una voz y repentinamente el perro ya no estaba ahí-Lo siento ¿estás bien?

-¿Bien? Estoy completamente...-Tony se cortó cuándo alzó la vista y ensanchó los ojos. El chico delante de él tenía el cabello negro intenso, su piel era pálida y cremosa, sus ojos verdes eran tan atrayentes que parecía que si miraba mucho en ellos, se hundiría y nunca saldría. Su cuerpo era delgado, una camisa gris y pantalón negro le quedaba exacto, moldeándose a él y en su mano sostenía la correa de un gran pastor alemán, sentado obedientemente a su lado.

-¿Señor?-preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eh... estoy... bien, gracias-replicó Tony, sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando cómo idiota.

-Disculpe por el incidente, Fenrir no hace normalmente, lo siento mucho-se disculpó el chico, sinceramente.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien... es solo un poco de tierra, no moriré por eso ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa y el moreno parpadeó, sonriendo sorprendido-Soy Tony.

-Loki-respondió el chico, estrechando su mano-Eh... ¿te gustaría tomar un helado...? ¡Para reparar lo que Fenrir hizo, claro!-Tony debía ser cuidadoso, sentía que si volvía a ver ese sonrojo tan adorable, iba a crearse una obsesión.

-Me encantaría-respondió. Loki volvió a sonreírle y empezaron a caminar hacia el puesto de helados, cuando ambos tuvieron sus conos en sus manos, se sentaron unos momentos al parque a conversar-¿Él es tu perro?-Loki asintió.

-Me lo regalaron cuándo era pequeño, es cómo mi mejor amigo-dijo Loki, acariciando la cabeza de su perro que menó la cola y se sentó a su lado tranquilamente, mirando la gente pasar.

-Yo nunca tuve buena mano con los animales, mis conejitos se murieron, mi gato se escapó y nadie me regaló un perro porque sabrían que el que saltaría por el hueso sería yo y no él-Loki se rió.

-En ese caso no debería sacar el hueso de juguete de Fenrir, podrías ir corriendo tras él-bromeó, Tony le entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?-dijo, cambiando de tema-Tu acento me resulta conocido pero no logró ubicarlo.

-Nacía en Praga pero fui criado en Londres-respondió Loki.

-Praga, es un lugar muy lindo-Loki asintió, su mirada perdiéndose.

-Lo sé, pocas veces regresé ahí pero siempre fue una experiencia memorable-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo fui por negocios pero disfruté de sus shows callejeros.

-Oh, el arte es algo muy grande ahí, todos tienen una vena de artista, no importa en lo que sea, puede actuando, bailando, cantando, lo que sea. Es un lugar maravilloso. ¿En qué trabajas?

-Negocios, dirijo una empresa... grande, por decirlo así y a veces tengo que viajar a lugares para cerrar negocios o asistir a fiestas especiales y cosas así-Loki asintió comprensivamente.

-Mi hermano trabaja en la empresa de nuestro padre y siempre se ve arrastrado en toda clase de reuniones-Loki se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza-es gracioso ver a un hombre como él, con el cabello rubio algo largo y su barba descuidada intentado usar un traje y comportarse correctamente.

-Eso parece caerte más a ti-dijo Tony y Loki hizo un pequeño gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Los negocios nunca me llamaron la atención-replicó con simpleza.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que haces?

-Soy profesor-sonrió-, enseño Literatura a estudiantes de universidad, aunque a veces ellos son mayores que yo y me subestiman.

-¿Tienen razón?-preguntó Tony con cuidado y Loki le mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ni un poquito-el castaño sintió que su estómago daba volteretas antes esa sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta, desviando su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con un libro sobresaliendo del bolso que traía Loki y lo miró con curiosidad, haciendo que Loki baja la mirada hacia el mismo lado-Oh.

-¿Te gusta Katherine Neville?-Loki tomó el libro, encogiéndose de hombros aunque su rostro se enrojeció un poco.

-El Ocho es una de las mejores obras que he leído-respondió en voz baja.

-Yo también-Loki alzó la mirada y su sonrisa fue suave esta vez, otra vez acelerando el corazón del castaño.

-Conseguí este libro en una librería cerca de aquí porque olvidé el mío en casa, es demasiado entretenido como para dejarlo y solo lo prestan por un solo día-Tony sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo sé, Pepper (mi secretaria) casi me mata cuándo vio que había mandado a pedir un juego de ajedrez igual, demás está decir que no pude salirme con la mía-Loki se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Realmente eres algo más, Tony-sonrió y el castaño le correspondió. Un ambiente cálido y atrayente se formó entre ellos mientras se miraban a los ojos, por un segundo (solo uno) Tony pudo creer en todas las estúpideces de amor verdadero y pensar que Loki había sido enviado a él por el destino, que había una historia escrita para ellos en el Libro de la Vida y que empezaba con este primer encuentro. El teléfono de Tony sonó, haciéndolos saltar y el castaño frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que había apagado su celular. Tony buscó en sus bolsillos y al final encontró un celular en el bolsillo interior de su saco, casi se golpea la frente cuando recordó que jamás apagó el teléfono de emergencias que llevaba para casos especiales.

-Discúlpame un segundo-dijo, contestando la llamada.

-_¡Anthony Stark!_-Tony suspiró.

-¿Sí, Pepper?

-_Espero que hayas disfrutado tu día afuera porque acabo de mandar a Happy a traerte en este instante!_

_-_¿Qué? Pero, Pepper...

-_¡Sin peros! Quiero verte en la siguiente reunión, Tony ¡O que Dios te ayude!-_la rubia colgó al mismo tiempo que Happy aparecía y lo tomaba del brazo.

-Lo siento, Tony, pero Pepper dijo que debía llevarte aunque fuera por la fuerza-dijo el hombre con disculpa mientras empezaba a arrastrarlo.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¡Oh, está bien!-dijo con resignación y giró hacia dónde estaba Loki-¡Tengo que hacer algo urgente! ¡Mañana te encuentro aquí! ¡A la misma hora!

-Pero, Tony...-intentó decir Loki, parándose junto con Fenrir pero el castaño ya había sido metido dentro del carro y se había marchado.

* * *

**1.**

Tony había aparecido en el parque algo más temprano ese día, ayer había limpiado completamente el día de hoy para que nadie les interrumpiera de nuevo. Tony se sentía cómo un adolescente, su estómago se sentía apretado y su corazón estaba acelerado ¡Maldición, ni siquiera había tomado su mano! El castaño suspiró, negando con la cabeza y se sentó en el mismo sitio de ayer y contempló el cielo mientras esperaba.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y Tony fue sintiéndose más nervioso cada vez ¿Acaso Loki lo había plantado? ¿Había hecho algo mal ayer? ¿Se habría molestado por su abrupta ida? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Tony empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, atrayendo miradas curiosas pero las ignoró sin pensarlo. Cuando fue alrededor de las seis y el sol empezó a ocultarse, Tony tuvo que admitir para sí mismo, con decepción, que Loki no iba a venir. Tony regresó a su casa diciéndose que no era importante, Loki y él apenas y se conocían, el moreno no había tenido ninguna obligación de venir o tal vez tuvo algo que hacer, nunca lograron intercambiar números ni nada.

(Y si Tony regresó al mismo sitio todos los días por el resto de la semana, pues... nadie debe saberlo ¿no?)

Cuando ya había pasado oficialmente una semana y Loki nunca apareció (no que para este entonces el castaño tuviera alguna esperanza de que lo hiciera), Tony decidió tomar un camino diferente y caminar a casa, paseando por las calles cercanas al parque. Loki era... una persona diferente a las que había conocido alguna vez, casi todo el mundo sabía quién era él, siendo desde su nacimiento una celebridad y creciendo desde ahí, pasando la sombra de su padre y abriéndose camino. Pero siempre lo trataban diferente, todos siempre querían algo de él y había muy poca gente a la que pudiera llamar amigos, pero incluso ellos tendían a dejarlo pasar fácil por cómo había crecido. Loki había sido un cambio refrescante, el hombre no lo había reconocido y había hablado con él como si fuera cualquier otra persona. Lo había hechizado.

Tony soltó un suspiro frustrado y paseó su mirada por las calles, metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo. Si al menos hubiera tenido su nombre, a estas alturas ya sabría cómo ubicarlo. Pasó la mirada por una librería y pensó en el libro que Loki había estado leyendo, hasta en eso habían coincidido, realmente tenía que ser el destino. Bien, Tony estaba siendo cursi ahora pero Loki se lo inspiraba como si fuera una segunda naturaleza, algo en el hombre lo había llamado desde el primer momento y sentía que no podría olvidarlo por más que intentara. Fue ahí cuándo se le ocurrió una idea, Loki le había dicho que había pedido el libro prestado por el día en un lugar cercano a este parque y había un solo sitio que le venía a la mente. Animado por la idea, Tony se apresuró por las calles, buscando el lugar correcto, avanzando casi seis cuadras antes de detenerse abruptamente frente a un pequeño establecimiento. "Arrows. Café & Libros" decía el letrero sobre la puerta y Tony entró, siendo envuelto inmediatamente por el delicioso aroma del café.

-¡Stark!-el castaño alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Barton-saludó el castaño, avanzando.

-¿Tan temprano por aquí? Te esperaba de madrugada, como siempre-rió entre dientes el hombre de cabello castaño-¿Lo de siempre?

-Esta vez no, Barton, de hecho, tengo algo que preguntarte-dijo Tony, sentándose en la barra frente a él-¿Hace poco vino un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes a pedir el libro de Katherine Neville?-Clint frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué día exactamente?

-Eh...-contó rápidamente hacia atrás-el martes pasado.

-Oh, no estuve aquí, tal vez Tasha sabe ¡NAT!-Tony se encogió ligeramente, tapándose el oído.

-Necesitaba esa oreja, Barton.

-Aguántate, Stark-sonrió de lado el hombre. Una mujer pelirroja salió de la cocina, su delantal blanco completamente impecable y su rostro impasivo.

-Stark-saludó con un asentimiento, mirándolos curiosamente.

-Nat ¿Te acuerdas de un tipo alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes por aquí el martes pasado?-Natasha ladeó la cabeza levemente.

-Claro, Katherine Neville, El Ocho, tenía camisa gris, pantalón negro, un perro muy lindo y regresó el libro al día siguiente, justo a tiempo-Clint sonrió.

-Adoro tu memoria fotográfica, Nat-dijo el hombre.

-¿Sabes algo más de él?-preguntó Tony, intentando lo lucir nervioso.

-Estaba enseñando Literatura en la Universidad de New York, tiene 26, su acento es británico y el nombre es Loki Laufeyson-Tony podía besarla en ese instante (sino temiera que ella lo golpeara o que Clint le disparara una flecha).

-Gracias, son los mejores-dijo el castaño, poniendo un montón de billetes en el jarro de propinas y yéndose rápidamente, sin escuchar lo que decían.

* * *

**2.**

Tony no pudo hacerse de tiempo hasta dos días más tarde, Pepper lo había tenido prácticamente amarrado a la silla para que terminara de una buena vez de firmar todos los papeles que tenía atrasado. El castaño había renegado y murmurado todo el tiempo, ansioso por descubrir si podía encontrar a Loki en ese lugar; había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de investigar sobre él.

Ahora se dirigía a la Universidad de New York, tenía un amigo con el que podía consultar y de paso saludarlo, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio (eso que eran mejores amigos). Tony tocó la puerta de la oficina y asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Toc, toc-el hombre de cabello oscuro desordenado alzó la vista, con sus lentes en la punta de la nariz y sonrió.

-¡Tony!-saludó brillantemente, levantándose y empujando sus lentes hacia arriba, acomodándose la camisa para no lucir tan atonlondrado.

-¡Brucie!-dijo Tony, abrazando al hombre-¡Ha pasado mucho desde que te vi!

-Es tu culpa, siempre estás ocupado, que si no es el trabajo, son las mujeres y el alcohol-Tony suspiró, alzando las manos.

-Me confieso culpable de todos los cargos, juez-le dijo con una sonrisa bromista-¿Cómo has estado?

-Ocupado, también, investigaciones y estudiantes con los que lidiar-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-Fui nombrado Jefe de Profesores hace poco, así que mi tiempo libre es aún más limitado.

-Y, hablando de profesores...-dijo, cambiando de tema no muy sutilmente, Bruce lo estudió con curiosidad y sonrió.

-¿Quién es?

-No sé de qué me hablas-mintió Tony, muy mal.

-Vamos, Tony, te conozco desde la escuela, sé cuándo estás interesado en alguien ¿De quién se trata?-Tony bajó la cabeza con derrota, por esa razón eran mejores amigos, Bruce siempre había sido capaz de leerlo demasiado bien.

-Me declaro culpable de eso también. Tienes razón, si hay alguien-admitió en voz baja, Bruce le señaló el sofá y ambos se sentaron.

-Cuéntame-Tony suspiró.

-Es... un hombre-Bruce alzó un poco las cejas pero no dijo nada-lo conocí hace poco más de una semana, su perro me saltó encima, ensuciándome todo el traje-se rió entre dientes-hablamos cómo veinte minutos antes de que Pepper mandara a Happy y este me arrastrara (casi literalmente) de regreso.

-¿Veinte minutos?-Tony suspiró, su mirada perdida.

-Creo que fueron los mejores veinte minutos que alguna vez he vivido-Bruce alzó más las cejas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Estás enamorado-dijo con suavidad y Tony saltó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Bruce le dio una mirada llena de intención, que decía _"A mí no me vengas con tus mentiras, Tony Stark" _. El castaño se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, pasándose la mano por el cabello-No puedo estarlo... apenas y lo conozco, Bruce...-el de cabello oscuro puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró con cariño.

-Nada es imposible, Tony-dijo y luego sonrió-¿Cómo se llama?

-Creo que lo conoces... se llama Loki Laufeyson-Bruce ensanchó los ojos.

-¿Loki?-había un pequeño brillo de tristeza en sus ojos y Tony se giró hacia él rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... tienes razón, lo conozco, fue invitado a dar clases especiales de Literatura, es realmente bueno en lo que hace. Se supone que debía de quedarse hasta el final del semestre pero tuvo una llamada urgente, al parecer alguien de su familia había fallecido y tuvo que regresar a Londres inmediatamente.

-¿Eso cuándo fue?

-El miércoles pasado por la mañana, me llamó para dejarme saber lo que sucedía y se disculpó, no he sabido más de él hasta ahora-Tony se quedó quieto unos segundos, absorbiendo la información.

-¿Tienes alguna manera de contactarlo?-Bruce se mordió el labio, levantándose para buscar entre sus papeles.

-Loki no era fan de los celulares, así que tengo...-encontró el papel que buscaba y se lo extendió-su número de casa en Londres, el de la Universidad de Londres y la dirección de su casa-Tony lo abrazó, sonriéndole brillantemente.

-¡Gracias, Brucie!

-¡Solo ten cuidado, Tony!-dijo Bruce, viéndolo salir apresuradamente.

* * *

**3.**

Llamar por teléfono había sido una pérdida de tiempo, Loki no contestaba en su casa y en la universidad le dijeron que se había pedido una licencia para estar con su familia. Tony estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado últimamente?-preguntó Pepper, sentándose frente a él y recibiendo la bebida que le entregaba.

-No es nada, Pep...-replicó Tony, mirando el contenido de su copa.

-Te conozco, Tony, haz estado como... deprimido desde hace unas semanas, sé que has visto a Bruce y pensé que eso mejoraría tu humor pero sigues así-ella dejó la copa en la mesita de centro y se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos-¿No confías en mi?

-Por supuesto que lo hago, Pep-contestó el millonario inmediatamente luego suspiró-Está bien, te lo contaré... yo... creo... creo que estoy enamorado de alguien-Pepper jadeó.

A Tony le había tomado tiempo llegar a esa conclusión pero no podía negarlo más. Loki Laufeyson le producía muchas emociones diferentes, le había atraído desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en él, luego esa conversación que fue tan corta pero tan importante, había sido perfecta y Tony había bajado sus defensas como no lo había hecho antes. Lo peor de todo (o lo mejor) es que estaba seguro de que Loki sentía lo mismo por él, lo había visto en el pequeño brillo cálido que iluminó sus ojos verdes y como su sonrisa se había suavizado, el aire alrededor de ellos se había llenado de magia, por más ridículo que sonara y Tony no quería perder eso, quería encontrar a Loki y probar si de verdad el destino los había juntado para ser increíbles juntos. Puede que no sea amor, puede que todavía no conocieran nada del otro pero Tony quería intentar, quería coger esa oportunidad y si para eso tenía que buscar a Loki en el fin del mundo, entonces lo haría.

-Puedo verlo en tu rostro ahora-dijo la rubia con ternura, sus ojos cálidos.

-Él es... maravilloso, Pepper, si lo conocieras... me hizo reír, me hizo sentir como una persona normal, no solo un nombre-Pepper estaba admirada de cuánto afecto tenía la voz del castaño al hablar de esa persona y supo que la aceptaría de todo corazón, si podía hacer a Tony feliz.

-¿Cuándo lo conoceré?-preguntó con emoción pero se desconcertó cuando el castaño se encogió, desviando la mirada.

-No sé dónde está-dijo en voz baja-él... es profesor de Literatura y enseñaba en la misma universidad de Bruce, fui a buscarlo pero él me dijo que tuvo una emergencia familiar y regresó a Londres, ahora no tengo manera de ubicarlo allí-Pepper frunció el labio, pensativa.

-Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer-la rubia se acercó a su bolso y sacó su tablet, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente por la pantalla, buscando algo-¡Ajá!-sonrió triunfante y giró la tablet para mostrarle al castaño un calendario-Stark Industries tiene una cita con Asgard Inc, principal benefactor de la Universidad de Londres, en su sede en la ciudad la próxima semana, estoy segura que ahí podrás empezar tu búsqueda-Tony cogió la tablet, examinándola fijamente antes de alzar su mirada hacia Pepper y sonreírle.

-Muchas gracias, Pepper.

-Lo que sea por ti, Tony-replicó ella con cariño.

Una semana después, Tony estaba listo para subirse a las paredes. Pepper había sido genial al ayudarlo con lo de Londres pero también había hecho que se aprendiera todos los protocolos y cada una de las cláusulas que tenía el contrato a discutir; normalmente, Tony se lo aprendería rápidamente pero estaba tan emocionado por el prospecto de encontrar a Loki que se distraía continuamente, así que le tomaba el doble del tiempo el memorizar todo.

Finalmente, el esperado día llegó.

Todo había salido perfecto. Tony llegó al aeropuerto a la hora programada, su vuelo salió a tiempo, su llegada fue calmada, fue al hotel a descansar unas horas y en la mañana siguiente estaba listo para ir a buscar a Loki en la dirección que Bruce le había dado. Tony había estado frente la puerta 446 del edificio más cercano a la universidad, sus nervios apresando su estómago y sus manos sudando; Tony tocó una vez, dos veces, tres veces... Al final, tuvo que aceptar que Loki no estaba ahí. Tony regresó al hotel sintiéndose deprimido una vez más ¿Es que el mundo lo odiaba? ¿Cómo es que era imposible encontrar a Loki? El castaño suspiró, tomó un largo baño de agua caliente y se alistó para la reunión sin ánimo. Su asistente y Pepper estaban listos en la sala de conferencia, la rubia solo tuvo que mirar su rostro para saber que el plan no había salido tan bien como habían esperado, ella quería ir a él pero sabía que en estos momentos Tony no querría que se acercara. La puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron, uno de ellos era bajo de cabello negro y con toda la pinta de un asistente; el otro era alto, de cuerpo musculoso, cabello rubio y ojos azules, su rostro afable estaba cubierto por una barba casi descuidada y se movía rígidamente dentro del traje de diseñador.

-Thor Odinson-se presentó el hombre, extendiéndole la mano.

-Tony Stark-respondió el castaño, estrechándosela luego se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a Pepper-mi CEO, la señorita Pepper Potts.

-Un gusto, srta. Potts. Lamento la demora, Sr. Stark, últimamente las cosas han estado tensas en nuestra empesa-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaban.

-Espero que no sea algo de importancia, Sr. Odinson-respondió Pepper con cordialidad.

-Es un hecho triste, el segundo socio mayoritario de Asgard Inc. murió la semana pasada en un accidente de carro. Creo que no lo conocieron, era el Sr. Laufeyson-Tony alzó la cabeza tan rápido que casi se dañó el cuello, su mirada pasó por Thor cuando algo le vino a la mente, un pequeño recuerdo.

_"-Mi hermano trabaja en la empresa de nuestro padre y siempre se ve arrastrado en toda clase de reuniones-Loki se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza-es gracioso ver a un hombre como él, con el cabello rubio algo largo y su barba descuidada intentado usar un traje y comportarse correctamente."_

-¿Eres el hermano de Loki?-el hombre parecía sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?

-Eh, sí, lo conocí hace poco...

-Me complace conocer a un amigo de Loki, Sr. Stark, mi hermano tiene tan pocos que a veces me sorprendo cuándo conozco a uno nuevo-Tony quería preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba el moreno pero Pepper se aclaró la garganta con énfasis, mirando a los dos hombres.

-¿Tal vez podríamos dejar esta conversación para después? Creo que sería mejor si termináramos lo que vinimos a hacer para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad luego-como lo conocía Pepper, ella sabía que si Thor le decía dónde encontrar a Loki, Tony hubiera salido volando de ahí. La reunión duró cerca de dos horas y fue bastante apurada graciasa a Tony que no dejaba de moverse incesantemente y estaba acabando con la paciencia de Pepper-¡Bien! Sr. Odinson ¿le parece continuar después?-Thor asintió con el rostro confundido y Tony se acercó apenas Pepper se marchó.

-Así que... Thor-sonrió enormemente-¿Dónde está Loki?

Una hora después, Tony se encontraba en una zona más lejana de Londres, el edificio se veía antiguo y caro, no muy del tipo de Tony hubiera pensando pero ahora que lo veía, combinaba con Loki. Tony subió hasta el 9no piso, tocando la puerta 96, verificando nuevamente la dirección que Thor le había dado, Tony tocó otra vez, luchando para que su esperanza no apagara y estuvo a punto de saltar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Pero no era Loki. Un hombre de cabello castaño algo largo, rostro serio y ojos vede-azul le abrió la puerta, examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-Tony tuvo que sacudirse a sí mismo del estupor, carraspeando para recuperar su voz, intentado que la desesperanza no cayera sobre él y lo aplastara.

-Estoy... estoy buscando a Loki-dijo con voz rasposa, su mirada baja. El chico arqueó una ceja.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Tony-respondió el castaño y hubo un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos mientras su rostro se relajaba.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Tony-dijo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa divertida formándose en sus labios.

-Ehh... ¿sí? ¿Y tú eres...?

-Oh, es verdad. Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo-se presentó, estirando la mano.

-Ah-dijo Tony con un suspiro de alivio, estrechando su mano y Bucky se rió entre dientes.

-Parece que de ti un susto ahí-Tony se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo no notar cómo sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

-Nah, eh... ¿qué dijo Loki sobre mi?-Bucky negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, Tony, no puedo andar soltando esas confidencias ¿no?-dijo con falsa tristeza y el castaño rodó los ojos, sintiéndose más cómodo.

-Bien... ¿está Loki, entonces?-Bucky volvió a negar.

-Loki está en Praga, después de la muerte de su padre, decidió que necesitaba un poco de espacio-se encogió de hombros, Tony soltó un suspiro.

-Últimamente parece que cada vez que voy a encontrarlo, él siempre está en otro lado-dijo con cansancio, Bucky alzó una ceja.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?-dijo en voz algo más baja, Tony asintió-Loki no suele interesarse así no más por cualquier extraño en el parque (literalmente en tu caso) y... él vale la pena, Tony, te lo puedo asegurar. Si decides ir tras él, nunca te arrepentirás-Tony miró fijamente los ojos verde-azul y se preguntó a sí mismo si quería rendirse, si había pasado todo lo que había pasado para al final rendirse a mitad de camino, si pensaba que Loki no lo valía. No, se respondió, pensando en esa agradable sensación que se había asentado en él cuándo estuvo con Loki, él definitivamente vale la pena. Tony sonrió.

-¿Tienes alguna dirección?-el castaño sonrió brillantemente. Diez minutos, Tony salía del edificio con una dirección y una nueva esperanza en el pecho. Bucky cerró la puerta del apartamento y se apoyó un momento en ella, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Steve, su novio.

-Créelo o no, el famoso Tony de Loki estuvo aquí-Steve alzó las cejas.

-¿En serio?-Bucky asintió-¿y... está realmente interesado?

-Está de camino a Praga ahora mismo-Steve sonrió.

-Loki merece a alguien que esté dispuesto a arriesgar todo él ¿pero estará dispuesto a hacer lo mismo?-Bucky sonrió de lado, sus ojos suaves.

-No he escuchado a Loki hablar de alguien de esa manera nunca. Estoy seguro que él también arriesgaría todo-el rubio asintió.

-Entonces qué bueno que se hayan encontrado ¿no?-dijo, acercándose a él.

-Aún necesitan encontrarse-apuntó Bucky, dejando que envolviera sus brazos a su alrededor y sonriendo-pero van en buen camino.

* * *

**4.**

Praga era una ciudad hermosa, llena de colores, gente y arte. Tony había adorado sus pocas visitas a este lugar, el Art Deco Imperial Hotel era uno de los lugares más hermosos en lo que se había quedado y apenas se había instalado cuando el taxi que había alquilado llegó y tuvo que salir apresuradamente. Loki vivía en Brno, algo alejado de la cuidad, en la casa familiar de los Odinson. El viaje en tren sirvió para ayudarlo a relajarse, después de la visita a Bucky, Tony se sentía un poco más seguro. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro inconscientemente, era probable que Loki también sintiera algo por él y eso le daba muchas más esperanzas de las que tenía hace una semana. Con sorpresa, notó que habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que conoció a Loki y no había estado jamás tan obsesionado con alguien.

Tony llegó a la propiedad y alzó las cejas, la casa de estilo antiguo, casi como un castillo, muy hermoso, los jardines eran enormes también. Caminó por la inmensa extensión de verde y a medio camino se encontró con un mayordomo que lo acompañó a la casa, lo dejó acomodarse en la lujosa sala y fue a buscar a una persona de la familia. Una mujer de cabello dorado y porte elegante salió poco después, sus ojos azulados eran amables y su sonrisa era suave.

-Disculpe la demora-dijo ella, ofreciéndole su mano (con la palma hacia abajo)-Frigga de Odinson.

-Anthony Stark, señora-respondió el castaño, rozando sus labios contra el dorso de su mano. Ella sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿He escuchado que buscaba a mi hijo?

-Sí, señora, buscaba a Loki-ella asintió.

-Él se está quedando aquí por unos días, tomándose un pequeño respiro-ella suspiró-Los dioses saben que ese niño apenas y toma un respiro-dijo con tono maternal-lamentablemente, Loki ha ido a pasar el día a la ciudad con unos amigos de su infancia, cómo viene muy poco por aquí, ha aprovechado de ir a visitarlos-dijo ella y Tony casi suspiró, se estaba acostumbrando a nunca encontrar al de cabello negro-Loki me ha hablado de usted, Anthony.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas, señora-dijo él respetuosamente y ella sonrió aprobatoriamente.

-Por supuesto, ha creado una gran impresión en mi hijo, sé que estaba ansioso por regresar a América pero logré convencerlos de que pasara unos días con su madre, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-¿Va a regresar?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Todavía tiene clases que dar, si no me equivoco-dijo ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Oh.

-Sé que el volver a verlo a usted también fue una de las razones, Sr. Stark, y ahora usted está aquí...-Tony se sonrojó antes su mirada fija, sintiéndose cómo un niño pequeño-puedo ver que está muy interesado en él, Anthony... ¿pero son tus intenciones honorables?-a Tony le recorrió un escalofrío ante el escondido tono helado y la miró firmemente, sabiendo que mentir no lo ayudaría en nada.

-Si le soy honesto, solo tuve que hablar con Loki veinte minutos para saber que era alguien muy especial, él es de ese tipo de personas que no encuentras todos los días y que de una manera u otra, se quedan en tu memoria. No sé... no sé si esto vaya a ser algo más realmente, puede que pasemos un día juntos y terminemos pensando que horribles personas somos y no querremos vernos jamás pero... el punto es que quiero intentarlo, no importa si funciona o no, al menos habré tratado y... su hijo vale la pena-Frigga lo miraba con brillo emocionado en sus ojos y puso una mano en sus labios, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Entonces debe encontrarlo, Anthony, sepa que cuenta con toda mi aprobación, sé que usted y mi hijo harán una pareja hermosa-el castaño asintió, tragando saliva.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Frigga.

* * *

**5.**

Tony llegó al Amade Restaurant después de que Frigga le dijera que Loki tenía una reservación ahí con sus amigos para cenar a las ocho, tal vez si se apuraba podía llegar. Tony llegó por las nueve y media a la ciudad y le tomó cerca de quince minutos más llegar al lugar adecuado. Para cuando llegó al preciado restaurante, la mesa indicada solo tenía dos personas y ninguna de ellas era Loki.

-Tú debes ser Anthony-dijo la mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes, estirando su mano de la misma forma en que Frigga lo había hecho, al parecer era una costumbre entre las familias de cierto estatus-soy Amora Reigner, amiga de Loki-Tony tomó su mano, besándola cortamente.

-Anthony Stark-dijo él y luego estrechó la del hombre de cabello negro y facciones duras.

-Victor Von Doom-Tony asintió cómo saludo y se sentó cuándo lo invitaron-Acaba de perderse a Loki.

-Sí, ya casi es la historia de nuestra relación-suspiró él-¿Quién les dijo que vendría?

-La señora Frigga, por supuesto-respondió Amora con naturalidad, sirviendo un poco de vino-nos pidió que no le dijeramos nada y solo lo retengamos pero Loki no es una persona muy paciente y menos una que haga caso. Pero tienes suerte-añadió con una sonrisa-pasa que sabemos exactamente dónde está.

-¿En serio?-ambos asintieron.

-Loki tiene la costumbre de ir a caminar por el puente Charles antes de regresar a casa, pasa cerca de una hora o dos simplemente admirando la ciudad.

-Gracias-dijo Tony, haciendo el ademán de pararse pero Amora lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

-Antes de que te dejemos ir con nuestro amigo, hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber-dijo la mujer, mientras compartía una mirada de complicidad con Victor.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el castaño, sintiéndose impaciente.

-Loki es una persona que ha tenido que pasar por muchas penas en muy corto tiempo, su mundo fue quebrado hace unos años y aún hay secuelas de eso, puede que no sean visibles pero ahí están-ella inhaló profundamente-Queremos a Loki, respetamos todas sus decisiones pero sabemos que a veces puede ser muy orgulloso... así que no te rindas ¿sí? Puede que sea difícil sacarlo de ese cascarón suyo pero vale la pena, eso te lo puedo asegurar porque si consigues que Loki se abra a ti, entonces siempre lo tendrás-Tony sintió el corazón acelerado, por un momento se asustó, el era una persona irresponsable, atrevida, que tendía a hacer cosas sin pensar antes, que a veces hablaba primero y reflexionaba después. Sostener la confianza de alguien, por muy frágil que fuera, lo asustaba porque no sabía si era merecedor de eso, no sabía si iba a poder ser lo que él necesitaba. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Alejarse? ¿Marcharse cómo si no hubiera cruzado el mundo solo para buscarlo? Sabía que Loki se había metido en su piel y su mente cómo nadie jamás lo había logrado. Si Loki era capaz de algo tan extraordinario ¿no podía él ser capaz de ser esa persona que él necesitara? Sí, podía hacerlo, si lo intentaba y por supuesto que lo iba a intentar.

-Sé que vale la pena, si no estaría aquí-respondió firmemente y Amora sonrió.

-Entonces, andando, vaquero-Tony sonrió.

* * *

**+1.**

El puente Charles se veía más hermoso de noche, las luces amarillentas iluminándolo y las hermosas esculturas creando diferentes imágenes a lo largo del lugar. En algún momento, Tony habría considerado observar todo lo que había a su alrededor, admirar el bello arte que se presentaba pero, mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el puente, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro y el aliento cortándosele, no había nada menos que le interesara que el arte. Tony se detuvo unos segundos, agitado y se pasó la mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor y tratando de no sentirse desesperado. Este era el lugar, aquí debía estar pero el destino parecía regocijarse en el hecho de mandarle a Tony la persona más maravillosa y luego ocultarsela para aplastarlo ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esta retorcida versión del gato y el ratón? Tony no creía poder soportarlo más.

-¿Tony?

El castaño se paralizó en su sitio, parecía que todo el mundo se había silenciado a su alrededor y solo pudiera escuchar el apresurado latido de su corazón. Este era el momento, por fin había llegado, por fin lo había encontrado. Tony tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse y giró despacio en su sitio, sus ojos encontrando inmediatamente la figura que tanto había anhelado ver. Loki lucía hermoso bajo las luces de la noche y del puente, su cabello negro había sido ligeramente desordenado por el viento y un largo abrigo negro abrazaba su figura, haciéndolo lucir aún más delgado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, con curiosidad, confusión y otra cosa más que no podía entender. Por fin estaba aquí.

-Loki-respiró, sus manos sudando y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

-Estás aquí...-susurró Loki, tan sorprendido como él.

-Sí, yo... estuve buscándote-Loki ensanchó los ojos.

-¿Y viniste hasta aquí... por mí?-preguntó con incredulidad, mirándolo con shock.

-Es que...-Tony supo que era ahora o nunca así que se lanzó con todo lo que tenía-Desde el momento en que te conocí en el parque, en esos maravillosos minutos en que pude hablar contigo, sentí que... que había especial que nos había unido, una conexión entre nosotros y tuve deseos de saber más de ti, de conocerte. Pero no estabas en ningún lado e intenté olvidarte, diciéndome que era tonto pensar en alguien que apenas y conocía pero no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, Loki-el moreno seguía clavado en su sitio, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes-Así que te busqué por todos lados, pregunté en la libería dónde conseguiste ese libro que tanto nos gusta y... y fue a la universidad, dónde me dijeron que estabas en Londres. Cuando llegué allá, conocí a tu hermano y a tu mejor amigo, él me dijo que estarías aquí y me dio tu dirección. También conocí a tu madre, es una mujer encantadora por cierto, y fui a buscarte al restaurante pero parece que siempre llegaba tarde, a cada lugar que llegaba, tu ya ibas a avanzado y empezaba a pensar que nunca podría encontrarte porque... porque este tipo de conexión como la que tuvimos tú y yo, Loki, es de esas cosas que pasan una vez en un millón, es de esas perlas preciosas que encuentras en el fondo del mar y que te dan suerte para el resto de tu vida-Tony volvió a inhalar profundamente, sus ojos rebosando de sinceridad y Loki tembló-Si te soy sincero, Loki, no sé lo que sucederá después, no sé si estaremos juntos por un día, o una semana, o un mes, o muchos años pero lo que sí sé... es que prefiero arriesgarme a intentarlo, que vivir con "¿qué tal sí?"-Loki lo miró fijamente, su propia respiración agitada y Tony sentía que su nerviosismo crecía más con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

-Tony...-dijo finalmente, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y mostrando la sonrisa más hermosa que Tony jamás creyó ver, robándole completamente el aliento-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-Tony creyó que podía llorar de la emoción.

-Me encantaría, Loki-respondió y le ofreció su mano. El agarre de Loki fue seguro cuando la tomó y juntos caminaron por las calles, hablando de una y mil cosas.

* * *

Tony conoció a Loki en un día cálido, pasó con él solo una tarde y no lo volvió a ver de nuevo. Después no pudo olvidarlo.

Eso dio paso al viaje que hizo Tony, siguiendo el ritmo dictado por los ojos verdes de Loki.

Siempre Loki.

* * *

Una historia algo pequeña solo porque sí :) Puede que las direcciones o lugares no estén enteramente correctos, me avisan si algo está mal. Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
